Early Christmas Fluffy Stuff
by Blessed Bee teh Great
Summary: The title says it all. I was in a Christmasy and fluffy mood, I guess. Please review! Flames are welcome! (its my first romantic story. if its horrible, flame me. i dont mind!) currently on hiatus--my computer's DEAD!
1. The first day of xmas, people paired off

Fluffy Christmas!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know its not really X-mas yet. I'm no idiot. But if the stores are selling the stuff, I might as well put out my fluffy Christmas story! Plus, I need to do something with my life as I wait the arrival of the season finale! Which happens to be mostly about Cyborg (grr... Don't like the half-robot!!)...  
  
BUT... I know what the first episode of the 2nd series is entitled "How Long Is Forever". Sounds romantic, ne? I think there's gonna be lots of Robin/Starfire with a hint of Raven/Beast Boy. Maybe? If you have any thoughts on this, please say so in a review!  
  
AnyWays.... On with the story  
  
(oh, and congrats to Phaung and Neo!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((THIS IS COMPLETELY IN SPEECH))  
  
"Tell me again why we decorated the Tower."  
  
"It's Christmas, Star. We decorate a tree and exchange gifts and stuff."  
  
"But what is the small leaf-like plant for?"  
  
"You mean mistletoe?"  
  
"Missles are shot out of its toe?"  
  
"No. You see, when a boy and girl stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Robin, I asked about the missle-toe because we're standing under it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you kiss?"  
  
------------  
  
"Azareth Metrion Zinthos. Azareth Metrion Zinthos. Azareth Metrion Zintho-"  
  
"Hey, Raven. What's up?"  
  
"I was meditating."  
  
"Why? It's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"I don't celebrate holidays."  
  
"So? Did you get presents?"  
  
"No. I did not. I was busy fighting against the forces of evil."  
  
"Well, I got you something."  
  
"That's nice. Azareth Metrion Zinthos."  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you want your present?"  
  
"Will it make you go away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't like it, do you?!"  
  
"It's very pretty. I like it."  
  
"It's jade and amethyst."  
  
"I know. Hey Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, do you know how hard it is to make Raven seem interested and uninterested at the same time? Oh, and I bet you're wondering why I just made it talk.   
  
The only reason I only wrote out the talking was that I think the dialouge speaks for itself-- Like when Raven said "I know. Hey Beast Boy?" I think you could tell he was about to leave. Or when Robin and Star discussed mistletoe... You could tell the mistletoe-we're under it thing was coming up.  
  
Ah yes, the "mistletoe-missle toe" confusion. When I was little, I made the same mistake that Star did. Except, I was quieter than Starfire, so I didn't ask. Instead I read Norse and Greek mythology. Odd little child, aren't I? 


	2. The 2nd day of xmas, Cyborg got a date

Christmas Fluffy Stuff....  
  
Chapter 2: A Blind Date for the Cyborg  
  
DUM DUM DUUUUUUM!!!  
  
Cyborg had it coming...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cyborg looked at his comrades. They were all real lovey-dovey. Raven wasn't meditating, she was smiling AND she was wearing some freaky necklace made of jade and amethyst. Beast Boy was dancing around singing Christmas carols. Starfire wasn't trying to cook, but instead, she was walking on air (literally). And Robin? He was smiling widely, not talking to himself under his breath, AND he wasn't even trying to beat Cyborg's high scores. It had to be love, even if it wasn't spring yet. I mean... What else could it be?   
  
"That's it!" Cyborg thought. "I've gotta get a girlfriend."  
  
So he went to his room and turned on his computer. He found a dating website (you know, like Yahoo and E-Harmony, but one for teens. Can you really see Cyborg dating a 29 year old??), and created a bio for himself.  
  
"Hmm... What should I say? Oh, I know!" he said outloud. With a crazy grin on his face, he typed:  
  
Superhero, kick-butt 16-year-old boy. About 6 feet tall, of african-american descent. Looking for any other teen girl out there!! PLEASE WRITE TO ME AT Cyborg@teentitans.com.   
  
Cyborg pressed enter, and his profile was put on the site.  
  
And he didn't have to wait long for an answer, either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
After checking his email on December 20, Cyborg was surprised to find not one, not two, but THREE EMAILS FROM GIRLS!!! "AW YEAH!" he shouted, scaring the other Titans downstairs. In fact, Robin came into his techno room and asked, "Cy, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm goin' on a date!" he shouted like a sugarhigh schoolboy, and ran around his room screaming, "I'M GONNA GO ON A DATE!!!!!!!"  
  
Robin sweatdropped and left the room.  
  
Cyborg looked at the first email. It said:  
  
Dear Teen,  
  
I am also a teen. I have nice hair, violet eyes, and I'm pale. Maybe you'd go out with me? I think you're Cyborg, the Teen Titan, right? Wanna go out? I live in the same city as you! Email me back at MirrorSarEbaD@msn.com. Thanks!  
  
Cyborg emailed her back saying: How about tonight?  
  
Then he recieved an IM. It was from his mYsTeRy DaTe.  
  
The conversation went like this:  
  
MirrorSarEbaD: So, are you Cyborg?  
  
HipHopHero: Yeah.  
  
MirrorSarEbaD: Cool. I'll be at Titan's Tower tonight!!  
  
HipHopHero: Sweet. Where should we go?  
  
MirrorSarEbaD: To see Lord of the Rings, DUH!  
  
HipHopHero: Okay.  
  
He signed off and got ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the doorbell to the Tower rang, Cyborg was down there in a second. Robin and Starfire never noticed he was leaving. Starfire was baking cookies for Robin and he was watching her cook.  
  
Beast Boy and Raven were sitting around, Beast Boy trying to read with Raven, and Raven trying to concentrate on her book, but pretty much failing miserably. So nobody noticed that Cyborg was going out.  
  
When Cyborg opened the door, his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him, in a black and red shirt and denim skirt was none other than Jinx. Her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing makeup. Cyborg couldn't believe it.  
  
"You--You--You"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm real desperate. You can only spend so much time with those two neanderthals...  
  
Cyborg nodded. And they left...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, whatcha think? I wasn't really considering Jinx and Cyborg to go out... That was something that came to me thanks to my muse. (her name is Loretta Lobster, and she's a plushie lobster on a keychain!) If anybody has any ideas for what happens next, you can give me ideas. I think I want to include readers in my stories... Maybe anyone would like to go out with Cyborg? This Cyborg-Jinx thing won't work out (their date MUST BE A DIASTER!!!). So, if you're a chick (or, Hell, if your a guy) and you'd like to be included as one of the other 2 who sent emails to Cy, please send a fake bio and description. Make it up, please. I really don't want to know what you people look like. If I did, I'd say "Okay peoples, what do you look like?" Honestly, I don't care. I don't even care about how I look, why should I care how everyone else looks?  
  
Well, anyway... It sure is a change for me to have Cyborg alive and dating a girl...   
  
Dewa Mata: Kiki-chan (a japanese lesson before I exit stage left: dewa mata=until then////Kiki=crisis) 


End file.
